


We Meet Once Again

by bribrifeefee



Series: Fate Leads Us Back [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also Jack and Mark are NOT dating, Carnival, Contemplations about hallucinations, I will never write those fics, Jameson has some issues, M/M, Maxine is in chapter two, Moving, Sad, angst everywhere, angst with happy ending, at least that’s what I’ve planned, cliche?, ghosts kinda, no beta we die like men, spoiler warning in tags I guess, tags are weird, you better bet it will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Jameson saw a familiar shade of pink in the distance and froze. The rings in his hands clattered on the ground. He knew that shade of pink. It was the same as the peonies at home. The primroses that grew in the spring. The same that William always loved.————Jameson Jackson was from the mid-30’s. Everyone he knew from then was either dead or close to it. However, after meeting some of Mark’s egos, he’s been seeing his past lover. There’s just one issue.His love died about five years before his trip to the twenty first century.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Bingiplier (mentioned), Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Fate Leads Us Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795255
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing form may change but only because I’ve been writing this over a few months. I wanted to post the whole thing on Valentine’s Day, but obviously that didn’t happen. So here’s part of it.

From the first moment he laid eyes on him, his stomach fluttered. The last moment he saw him, he was unaware of how long their separation was truly going to be. The first time he heard the news, a hole was left in its wake. Never again to be filled. And then, things changed. A new world, life, generation. A life left behind, and a new one forged in confusion and longing. 

Today,,, today, Jack said it was time to meet Mark’s egos. This Mark was one of Jack’s friends, one with no malice and only kindness towards others. His egos, however, weren’t all on that line of thinking and attitude. At least, that’s what he had been told. 

And so, here he was. On the doorsteps of a stranger’s house. Jack had already rung the doorbell, the sound of Marvin and Chase’s light bickering filling the air. The door opened and Jameson’s stomach dropped. He knew that face. Previously, he assumed that the names were just similar. By God, was he wrong.

Jack and Mark exchanged hugs, excitedly talking to each other. The pair went inside, the others following. Jameson continued staring at Mark before Chase asked if he was coming. Jameson nodded and followed the rest inside. 

They gathered in the living room, Jameson ducking into the kitchen. He leaned against the countertop and took a few deep breaths. He gathered his own thoughts and feelings, and shoved them down. He could do this, if only for Jack. 

He stepped into the living room and sat on the couch, Jack and Mark disappearing down the hallway. Marvin and Jackieboy Man were already gone. Chase was sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Henrik stared in concern from a nearby chair. The TV screen glitched and Jameson had a feeling it had something to do with Anti. 

There was a sound of rushed footsteps from the landing. Chase perked up but didn’t move. Even as the figure came in and landed on him. There was a small ‘oof’, but no disagreements and they stayed there. Henrik rolled his eyes and checked his phone. He smiled before standing up. He turned to Jameson and asked if he wanted to come meet Dr. Iplier. 

Jameson smiled back at him and nodded. He stood up and the pair left the living room. They walked down the hallway, various items littered around the floor. Henrik grumbled something about messes and accidents. Jameson heard a familiar accented voice but quickly dismissed it. 

Henrik let him to the backyard, where Marvin and three other gentlemen were. One was in a doctor’s coat, one a red (kingly) cape, and the last a black business suit. The other doctor was kind of glaring but was obviously having a hard time doing so. Marvin was waving his hands frantically, the one in the black suit was pouting, and the regalish one was on the ground. 

Marvin saw Henrik and shouted, “I didn’t know he was in the tree!”

“Hm, yes, and haven’t I told you before to check your surroundings before practicing spells.”

“Bim casted it!”

“Which is why neither of you will be casting anymore spells,” the other doctor stated. 

Marvin huffed before stomping back inside. Henrik sighed before turning to Jameson. 

“Okay, so, this is Dr. Iplier. That’s Bim. And the one on the ground is King of the Squirrels, but everyone calls him King.” Henrik said, pointing to the doctor, the black suit, and regal. Jameson nodded, waving to the other boys. Bim waved back as King let out a groan. 

Dr. Iplier looked down at him. “What did I say about being up in the trees?”

King mumbled something and Iplier sniggered before helping the man up.

Jameson didn’t meet anyone else that day, sticking close to Henrik. Mark and Jack arranged for more get togethers. This time Mark’s would come here. Jameson already knew that Mark has more egos than Jack, and that sometimes the house felt crowded with just the seven of them. 

That was when he heard _him_ . The slurred accent was pitched differently, but it was _his_ voice. He never saw him, with Chase and Jackieboy Man wanting him to meet their “friends”. (Jameson was pretty sure Chase and Bing were a little more than friends.) The first time he saw him again was at the carnival. 

The carnival was in town and Jack wanted to go. Chase wanted to invite some of Mark’s egos. They agreed. 

Chase and Bing were the first to be gone, something about trickshots and beating the games. Anti glitched away, stating he was going to terrorize the kids in the house of mirrors. Jackie said he’d make sure that Anti didn’t break anything and ran off. Jack grabbed Jameson’s arm and dragged him to wherever Jack had in mind. 

Jack ended up playing throwing games, probably figuring that Jameson was uncomfortable with the faster moving rides. Which he was. Jack convinced Jameson to play some of the games. Jameson was pretty good at them. He missed a few on purpose, so Jack wouldn’t feel bad. 

Jameson saw a familiar shade of pink in the distance and froze. The rings in his hands clattered on the ground. He knew that shade of pink. It was the same as the peonies at home. The primroses that grew in the spring. The same that William always loved. 

Jack’s voice registered in Jameson’s head and he looked to his creator. There was worry written on the man’s face. Jameson looked back to where the pink had been but it was gone. Jameson looked back to Jack and somewhat shakily signed that he thought he’d seen something. 

Jack voiced that Jameson scared him doing that and to try not to do it again. He then asked what Jameson had seen, turning and looking in the direction Jameson had been. Jameson said that he thought he’d seen a familiar face, but when the person fully turned he had been wrong. A lie, yes, but it was the best he could come up with. 

Jameson said they should probably find the others before they caused too much havoc. Jack stared at him for a bit before agreeing. The brown-haired man picked up the rings and set them back on the booth. The two walked off as Jack was texting some of the others. They met up at the concession stands. 

They bought some food, Anti throwing popcorn at passersby and birds. Chase, Jackie, and Marvin joined him thus making it a game. The birds figured out some of the passersby had popcorn in their hair and whatnot. Jack and Henrik ended that game real quick after that. They split up again, each wanting to do their own things. 

Jameson froze as he saw William’s face. He was brought out his frozenness as Henrik grabbed his arm, dragging him off to a game, presumably. Jameson quickly looked back, but the pink haired man was gone. Jameson frowned. 

Henrik and Jameson ended up going on the Ferris Wheel. It was quite peaceful. The two made idle talk as it rotated. When they reached the top, they watched the sun set. Jameson listened to Henrik ~~ramble~~ reminisce on about sunsets and lakes. His own attention was focused on the pink haired man he had seen earlier.

Had he been real? Was Jameson starting to see things again? Or maybe the man was alive against all odds? Maybe they’re just missing each like some cliche book? (Chase would correct him and say movie, but that’s not the point.) Maybe. Maybe. Or maybe not. Maybe he’s finally lost it. And for good. 

All too soon they were on the ground. They began wandering around again. They found Chase and Anti, the two of which were arguing if glitching was considered cheating in games. The rest of the night was uneventful.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. There’s just angst in here. This part has been in the works since before I posted this. I plan on making a kind of part two that’s basically in either Wilford’s point of view or a general third person view that focuses more on the others. Or some hybrid of the two choices. Haven’t decided yet.

Throughout the next few months, Jameson saw the pink haired man at various locations at random times and dates. There was no rhyme or reason, just that it was happening and it seemed he was the only one to notice. So, Jameson began pretending not to notice him. It was easier than the first time, but he supposed that this time he knew it was impossible for him to be alive. 

And so life went on. Seasons changed, Jameson convinced Chase to let him get another plant(an aloe this time, he was only allowed to get plants that Marvin couldn't react to). Maxine accidentally broke a vase when she jumped onto the counter. (Jameson still maintains it's Chase's fault because he keeps feeding her _human_ food, and she learned it's easier to steal food off the counter.) (He's also begin to suspect that Anti has been doing the same thing.)

One day, Jack and Mark decided that it would be easier to keep track of all their 'children' (a title Jameson highly detested, he was older than those two combined) in one household. After long planning and searching(Mark apparently had a lot of egos), they all (the egos at least) settled down in November. Just days after his own birthday and a few before William's. Jameson was still decorating his room and sorting stuff when the ninth rolled around. (He gets distracted easily, don't blame him.) (Blame Jack.)

That morning, he didn't get out of bed. All the vigor he usually woke up with was gone. He stared at the ceiling for God knows how long, before turning over and staring at the vase on the desk. It was a smallish vase with a white carnation, pink aster, and a yellow marigold in between the two. He set it out sometime last night, but a part of him began wishing he hadn't.

He sighed and buried his head into his pillows. He felt the bed bounce a bit and small paws walk along his leg and back. The paws stopped in the middle of his back before a warm body settled there. The feline began purring as they both laid there.

Some time passed before there was a knock at the door. Jameson didn't move. Nothing followed the knock, so Jameson ~~hoped~~ assumed whoever knocked left. There was another knock followed by the door opening. Oh great, Chase. Don't get him wrong, Chase is great, but he's also bloody stubborn when it comes to get others to talk about their feelings. And today, Jameson doesn't want to do that.

So, Jameson just stayed where'd he was, face down in bed. He heard the feline meow then felt her stand up and stretch. Chase cooed at her as he (presumably) pet her.

"Are you awake?" Chase's voice was soft and quiet.

Jameson considered giving a snarky answer, but decided against it. The room became silent except for Maxine's purring. Jameson started drifting again.

He opened his eyes to the white ceiling, feeling warm and contented. He turned on his side (away from the desk) and yawned. He didn't do much else that day.

The next day Henrik asked him if he was doing fine. Jameson replied that he was just tired from all the moving (not entirely a lie) and left it at that. The following days were better and life continued on. (Even if he didn't want to.)

Ghosts and hallucinations were strange, Jameson decided one day. He found that he couldn't differentiate between reality and imagination sometimes. Or maybe he's could see ghosts and just hasn't realized it yet(and finally was now). Either case, the apparition(?) never spoke to him. Sometimes there was a small wave or smile (maybe even a nod), sometimes it just... existed.

It was always the same person, too. Almost the same. There were some changes, but Jameson could never forget someone like that. (Not that he could when he was being haunted by their ghost.(And face because that's a whole other thing too.)) He's thought of the possibility of him being alive, but there's a few problems. One, no one acknowledges him whenever Jameson sees him. Not even so much as a glance. Two, Jameson's from the mid- to late-30's and so was he. Three, well, this wasn't the first time he was being haunted by visions of his dead husband.

When husband first passed, Jameson swore he could still see him. He looked as real as the bed sheets below him. After a few weeks, he went to a doctor. He was reassured that it was a somewhat-normal way of processing grief. In time, when his own noggin was ready to, he'd stop seeing the 'ghost'. Well, it'd been a few years before he finally stopped seeing the 'ghost'. He hadn't even realized it'd been appearing less until one day he realized it'd been gone for several weeks. Like an old friend that you slowly stop seeing until they're gone. It never returned. Not until he met Mark's egos.

Jameson blinked awake as the book that had been in his hands fell. He picked the book up and set it on the coffee table. He hadn't been reading it anyway. Jameson sighed to himself and wondered if this how Chase felt when him and Stacy divorced. Except in Chase's case, Stacy is alive. And Chase wasn't literally being haunted by her ghost.

Some days later, Jameson was awoken to the sound of gunfire. He sat up in bed and stared at the door, blood pumping in the silence. Part of him wanted to investigate, but part of him also realized that it was a quick way to die from an intruder and that they were about 18 other people in the house who could do something about it. So he kind of sat there, his brain a little sluggish as his body was rushing with blood.

About an hour passed before he got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs. Some of the other egos were already down here. All of them were variations of tired (except for Google because he "doesn't feel anything"). William was already down here. He looked like he was just crying, and Jameson wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Did his subconscious know something already that he didn't?

Jameson set that thought off to the side. He was to tired to care at the moment. He went into the kitchen, and decided to make some tea for himself. While doing so, Chase came downstairs and ruffled Jameson's hair while passing him. Jameson frowned and fixed it.

After making the tea, Jameson poured into a coffee cup. He leaned against the counter, looking over at the other residents. They were all usually silent. (He's excluding Bing and Google because, not only are they softly humming, they were emitting soft clicks and beeps. Some of which, Jameson thinks, are them communicating to each other.) Jameson hid a smile behind his mug as William made a morbid joke about how quiet they were. ~~Damien~~ Dark slapped the back of William's head in response.

The sound of shattering ceramic made most of the tired egos sit up straighter, a few making noises of surprise. A few looked over at Jameson, trying to figure out what happened.

Meanwhile, Jameson stared at William, his hands shaking. His body was tense, a feeling of apprehension filled him. A slide flickered above Jameson, dying the moment it appeared. _'You're alive?'_ he finally signed.

William stared at him for a few seconds before signing back, _'pretty sure.'_ He paused. _'Plant whore.'_

_'Dumb fuck,'_ Jameson signed back. He finally moved, dodging Chase and someone else. William met him halfway, arms wrapping around each other. They held each other tight, both crying into each other.

**_I missed you so much,_** Jameson tapped onto William's back. _**They said you were gone and I just-**_ Jameson sobbed.

"I'm right here," William whispered to him, "I'm not going anywhere." He tightened his grip. "Never again, my bellflower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us! https://discord.gg/tw7BAat


End file.
